In That Dream
by Dark Kora
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha had been separated for years because of Inuyasha's love for Djing and now he is now dating another woman... He has a contest in Ohio now to go to and runs into the one person he thought he would never see again... Find out what happens in the story In That Dream...


**In that dream...**

* * *

His pov:

I never thought that I would find her again...After a year of us being apart, I thought that she would have just found the guy that would treat her right... better then I did... She is the judge of the tournament that I am performing in... right here on the beaches of Ohio... I hoped that she would turn her attention to me so I could smile in her direction...

She lights up the beauty of the sand and I could hear the sound of her voice, "Dad I'm taking a walk around the area, I'll be right back" To which her father replied, "Just come back before the tournament." She nodded and turned her head my way, not noticing me, for which I was glad... Her complications had glowed like the sun and the moon combined, although her beauty and luscious curves and blackish-blue hair that had flared from her complexion to add that spark that had trailed to her calf, had shown me a whole new meaning to a better life...

I remembered how she felt in my arms, small and helpless and I knew that she had changed for good...and I knew I shouldn't have been thinking this while I was with someone...but I missed her like crazy and I craved to have her in my arms, to feel her wrapped in my arms again... Just as I was thinking about her, her friend with brown hair had called for her and pulled her to the side to discuss some problems with her life. Like always, she had helped her with the best advice she could offer and then her friend had thanked her and taken off...

Now was my time while she wasn't looking... I ran right into her and caught her before she had fallen, feeling a new form of her figure and taking in the new her... "Oops... I'm-" she looked at me and froze, "-Sorry..." We both caught our breathe, nothing more then staring into the eyes of each other and it felt like the past had replayed itself...

*Flashbacks*

'I love you, Kagome' Inuyasha had murmured. Kagome had smiled and kissed him, 'I love you too, Inuyasha...So much...' They cuddled on her bed at her parent's house and continued to spend their grandest moments just tell each other how they feel and just laying beside one another in their wake. Neither wanted to leave the other and didn't want to leave the laid there til' they eventually fell fast asleep to the soft sounds of the beat playing...

*End of flashback*

*Another Flashback*

-In the pool-

'I got yah now!' Inuyasha said, grabbing Kagome and pulling her while she screamed playfully and giggled. They moved to one of the corners and began to kiss each other with so much passion and longing and finally broke apart for air. Inuyasha noticed as she began to shiver and he began to cuddle her to his chest and laughed at her shivers and being cold. Kagome looked at him and asked, 'Can we go back to the house now, please?' Inuyasha nodded and they both got out of the pool and went to go dry off. Kagome began to shiver once more and Inuyasha then took his towel and wrapped it around her as well as his shirt, walking back to her house...

*End of Flashback*

I looked into her chocolate-brown eyes and saw the worry after she looked around her and had something on her mind that made her feel that way. I wanted nothing more then to kiss her problems away and relieve everything from her life that surrounded her. All of a sudden she grabbed my arm and dragged me behind a beach shed and sighed. I then smiled at her and asked, "So what you doing here in Ohio?"

She looked at me and said that she was one of the judges for the tournament and then I laughed at the coincidence of us meeting here and told her, "Well I'm here for the tournament, I'm going to perform in it..." We both looked away knowing that we had some problems when I first became a Dj and I changed alot since then...but things got back to the comfortable zone and we continue to talk except about something that didn't involve our past.. well the bad parts anyway... but yeah eventually we both had gotten really close to one another and we then kissed...

I thanked god for it when I felt any intentions to send me to hell were completely gone if I could describe how I felt and how ravishing that kiss was... Eventually, we broke apart for air and I felt my world turn another direction... She looked unsure and confused when she asked, "Inuyasha, I know you have a Girlfriend and this is wrong, you and me are not meant to be right now because you have someone... I can't be that second person who is a substitute for whatever you have planned... The question I'm asking is, What are you going to do about this?"

She gestured to both of us and my Girlfriend in Florida... She continued again, "I mean, I'm not trying to be selfish or anything-" I cut her off by kissing her with as much passion as I could muster into the kiss before saying, "My Girlfriend is still in Florida and I plan on breaking up with her the next time I talk to her and it won't involve you, I promise, I'll just let her go easy..." I fell in love with her all over again and I felt things become right again...

Like the world was whole again. We continued to stay close in each other's presence for a long time and soon it became close to the time that we both had to split ways and we both kissed each other and said, "I love you" Before I could turn away, she grabbed my arm pulling me back to her and told me that she was rooting for me and to try my best... She slammed her mouth down upon mine and then vanished out of my vision before I could watch her leave... I went backstage and waited as the contenders did their thing rating them in my head as they go...

Finally, I was the last person on stage and my eyes immediately shot out to find the eyes I desperately needed to see: Kagome... Her eyes met mine as she mouthed 'I love you, Inuyasha..' To which I mouthed back, 'I love you too, Kagome...' and then I began my beat steadily as I began to speed up the tempo and rewind the mix, flowing out smoother then I anticipated...

As it all flowed out, the melody began to inspire the crowd and they soon began to cheer with joy and satisfaction. I smiled knowing I could finish it out with a perfect flat beat and began to slow the tempo yet again... I continued to amaze the crowd once more and all the while my eyes glanced over to Kagome's in hopes of seeing her smile, and my prayers were answered as she whistled and stood up to cheer me on just as her father had done too, which I was slightly surprised when I saw him cheer me on with his daughter, the love of my life...

I finish the final ending beat with a steady soft voice, as it whispered the words I wanted to say again to Kagome, "I love you..." The music died down and the crowd roared up in excitement as I stepped away from my numark mixtrack pro and gave a slight bow and the crowd erupted even louder. With the help of the crewman on stage, I manged to gather my equipment in time before they announce the winner of the competition...

"And please let the judges make their final decisions and hand then up here please..." He grabbed the envelope and began to open it with a straight face, "And the winner is... Inuyasha! Come on out here and receive your just rewards!" The announcer pointed to the curtain as I came out and was given a trophy.

The crowd roared once again and I turned to see Kagome with her eyes sparkling like the pale moon light... An hour passed after the tournament and the beach was still full of people having the time of their life. Kagome was about to come up behind me until her dad came up and pushed her behind his back and said,"If you want to date my daughter then you will have to tell me now before I let her take that next step..."

I was very intent of being back with Kagome as I looked at her and then her father before I said, "I would like you permission to date your daughter sir... I love her with all my heart..."

And I held out my hand for his... Her father gave it much thought then gradually shook my hand and walked away. Kagome smiled and said "Well congrats, Inuyasha... I never would have thought that he doesn't remember the last time we were together..."

I shook my head and looked at Kagome with love in my eyes and I said, "That doesn't matter now, the only thing that matters is you..." I grabbed her chin and kissed her...

* * *

R&R!


End file.
